Midnight rain
by LumenLupus
Summary: MAJOR WARNING. I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS QUITE YOUNG SO THE STORY AND SPELLING ARE TERRIBLE. ONLY READ THIS IF YOU ARE A FAN OF TRULY AWFUL FANFICTION. Tails is overjoyed to have cosmo back but there are many dilemas occuring in mobius. Is this growing darkness really as dark as it seems? And what relation does a mysterious figure have to Cosmo's sister, Galaxina?
1. Chapter 1: the lovers reunion

My first fanfic on this site, leave reviews or whatever if people like it I'll write more frequently if not I'll only do it every few weeks or so.

Tails woke with a start, something was making a noise downstairs. He crept silently down the stairs. His heart skipped a few beats, where the plant pot with Cosmo's seed had been now there was just a pile of earth and shattered plant pot pieces. In the shadows something moved. Tails had a spark of hope inside him and as soon as Cosmo stepped out of the shadows it turned into a flame.

"Cosmo, h-how?" Tails stammered

Cosmo blinked several times and tried to speak

"w-where am I?" Cosmo whispered

"Cosmo it's me Tails, do you remember?" Tails half whispered

In an instant it all came rushing back to Cosmo and she half stumbled and half ran towards Tails.

"Tails it's you." She said joyfully

She tripped and crashed into Tails who caught her and fortunately didn't fall over then sighed contentedly. Tails set her down on the sofa and turned the lights on. He then cleaned up the mess that was on the floor and window ledge.

"oh, let me help you with that." Cosmo offered

"no its fine you just rest I'll get you some tea." Tails replied

After he cleaned up the earth and shards of plant pot he went into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

"Tails?"

"what?" Tails replied

"are any of the metarex still alive?" Cosmo asked

"I don't think so I mean its been two months now."

"oh, ok just asking."

Tails knew Cosmo was troubled but he would talk to her in the morning. suddenly a thought hit him: 'where would Cosmo sleep?' he decided he could get the spare room ready in a matter of minutes, but now he just wanted to talk to her so he brought the tea in and sat down next to her. Cosmo felt drowsy but she drank most of the tea and chatted with Tails for a while. After she drank all the tea she put the cup down. After a while Cosmo fell asleep on Tails shoulder and Tails was asleep a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2: the next day

I'm sorry this is a bit late but my life is really hectic at the moment I promise that I'll get chapters three and four done quicker…..enjoy

* * *

Tails woke with a happy feeling but he couldn't remember why then he saw Cosmo leaning fast asleep on his shoulder and remembered. Suddenly he noticed something Cosmo's flower buds were beginning to bloom and her hair now reached past her shoulders. Cosmo began to wake up to find herself asleep on Tails shoulder, she blushed a little.

"you look pretty when you're asleep." Tails said

"umm, thank you." Cosmo replied

Cosmo still felt a little worn out after coming back to life and slightly worried, she had almost forgotten everything about her and Tails time together.

"Tails, do you think you could run a scan on me to check I still haven't got that thing inside my head?" Cosmo asked

"Cosmo I'd do nearly anything for you." Tails replied

Together they went to Tails workshop and Cosmo laid down on a bed like thing, a dome of glass went over her body and she tried to relax but found herself very tense. When it was over she finally relaxed.

"well according to the results you fine." Tails said

"that's a relief." Cosmo replied slightly shakily

Cosmo headed towards the living room and then there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it" Tails said

He rushed to the door and opened it. Sonic was waiting outside and was stunned to see Cosmo standing behind Tails. Sonic came inside and sat down tipping the chair at a dangerous angle.

"hey Tails, how did you get Cosmo back?" Sonic asked

Tails was about to say he didn't know when Cosmo cut in.

"actually even I don't know how I came back, after dying all I remember is a bright light." Cut in Cosmo

Tails remembered how he had to shoot her and he looked uneasy. Cosmo noticed this and touched him gently on the arm.

"don't worry I'm sure you wont have to do something like that again." Cosmo assured him

So they all chatted for an hour or so before Amy came bursting in and took a flying leap/hug at Sonic who promptly fell over as soon as she landed on him. Then she noticed Cosmo and Tails sitting on the sofa.

"ahhhh, ghost!" Amy shrieked

"no Amy I'm real, look." Cosmo said

She touched her shoulder and her hand didn't go through it.

"oh sorry Cosmo, but how did you come back to life?" Amy asked

"hehe even I don't know that." Cosmo replied

"hey I know what we should do." Amy said

"what?" Tails and Cosmo asked in unison

"we should throw a big party to celebrate Cosmo's return." Amy suggested

"ok sounds great." Sonic said

Two hours later everyone had gathered at Tails house for a big party and the food was all laid out on the table and most people were shocked to know that Cosmo had come back but others weren't surprised. After the party was over Cosmo realised she hadn't got a place to live but Tails said he had a spare room so Cosmo agreed to stay there for the time being. Espio, Vector and Charmy all whished him the best of luck and left in the end there was only Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Cream (and Cheese) left.

"hey Cosmo would you like to come to my place sometime." Amy offered

"sure why not." Cosmo replied

Tails was worried slightly he had only got Cosmo back a few hours ago and was already losing her.

"don't worry, it's only for a while its not like I'll be gone forever." Cosmo whispered in his ear

So later on Cosmo went over to Amy's house where Cream and Amy where waiting for her.

"you're late." Amy said playfully "were you saying goodbye to Tails?"

Cream saved Cosmo from embarrassment

"lets go inside, I'm freezing." Cream said

Once they were inside Amy said "you know I could do card readings for you"

"umm what are card readings?" Cosmo said

"I think that they read your future." Cream said

"actually they read a certain part of your future your romantic life for instance." Amy replied

"ok, well-." Cosmo began to say but Amy cut her short.

"sure I'll do a romance reading for you."

"oh, but I was going to ask about a family reading." Cosmo replied

"well I can do both for you." Amy said

Amy got a deck of cards out and shuffled them then drew one from the top of the deck.

"ok, this means that you will have a happy life ahead of you if you truly love Tails." Amy said showing Cosmo the card she had drawn from the pile of cards. And after awhile she got on with the family reading and prophesised "even if your family are no longer with you they will always watch over you." Cosmo smiled sadly

"thank you Amy, what shall we do next?" Cosmo asked

"we could go to the park." Cream suggested

"sure why not." Amy replied "Cosmo what do you think?"

"ok, sounds great." Cosmo said

Amy suddenly realised that Cosmo was a happier person than when she had been on the ship. They went out to the park and strolled around, played on the swings and then went home. Amy said goodbye and Cream and Cosmo walked home together talking about things. Soon Cosmo realised she was at Tails' house and said goodbye to Cream. Tails welcomed her home and they stayed up talking for several hours before both retiring to bed. Tails had made the spare room as welcoming as possible and had dusted all of it and moved all the spare parts from creations to the basement. They each said their goodnights and went to their own rooms to sleep. But they had no idea what awaited them in the morning. That night it rained at precisely midnight.


	3. Chapter 3: a rainy day

Hmmm…..chapter three took longer than I expected

Cosmo woke up earlier that Tails and got herself some breakfast. I hope Tails doesn't mind me eating his food she thought. Cosmo noticed that Tails kitchen was beginning to get messy. After Cosmo had tidied up and sat down Tails woke up. He stumbled down the stairs and nearly fell down them.

"are you ok?" Cosmo asked worriedly

"hmmm, oh I'm fine." Tails said drowsily

Cosmo looked slightly worried for a moment then returned to her happier self. Just then a massive crash came from outside. Sonic came crashing through the wall, picked himself up and raced back outside and proceeded to smash several of Robotnik's robots. When the damage had been repaired, everything continued as normally as possible. Later on that day Cosmo became more and more restless, Tails asked her several times what was wrong but each time she replied "nothing, it's nothing" eventually they both decided to go to the park and sat down on a bench together.

"Tails, I'm kinda worried." Cosmo said

"about what?" Tails asked

"well Eggman has always tried to capture people who are close to you, right?" Cosmo replied

"so you're worried he might capture you." Tails guessed

"yes, I suppose I am." Cosmo said

"don't worry, I will protect you with my life and that I swear on my soul." Tails vowed

"that's very sweet of you Tails, but I really don't want you to die so please don't say things like that." Cosmo replied

Suddenly Cosmo turned and kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails noticed she was crying.

"please don't cry Cosmo you're back with me now." Tails comforted her

Cosmo buried her head in Tails' fur and cried for a while she didn't exactly know why but she felt comforted by Tails and could probably stay like this forever. Tails hugged her and she took a while to calm down.

"Cosmo, why are you so upset?" Tails asked "I-is it something I said?"

"n-no, i-it's not that." Cosmo said in between sobs

Tails decided not to press on, he knew whatever it was Cosmo would tell him later when she was ready. Cosmo was confused, why was she upset? She was back with Tails. Even she didn't understand. After walking in the park for a while they both went towards home and it started to rain heavily. Cosmo wanted to stay out in the rain for a while so Tails went and got an umbrella. They both walked to the seaside because Cosmo wanted to see what it looked like in the rain. Tails shared Cosmo's love of rain and walked along side her happily holding up the umbrella for both of them. 'how wonderful.' Cosmo thought 'I feel like I could walk beside Tails forever and ever and never be tired'. Eventually they both started to walk home when sonic ran past before Amy also ran by glancing quickly at Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo and Tails continued walking home and after a while they came across a strange figure that had twigs coming out of his hair just like a thorndrigan but looked more humanoid. They avoided him by taking a shortcut to the street beside Tails' house. Tails fumbled for the key and let himself and Cosmo in. Later, after talking they both went to sleep. That night it stopped raining at exactly midnight.


	4. Chapter 4: april fools

For all those of you who are a little confused at what happened in the last chapter and have all these questions: It's a mystery, it will all be revealed bit by bit as the story progresses oh and sorry that this is a little late for April fools

That morning both Tails and Cosmo were woken by a loud knocking at the door and ended up bumping into each other as they were both only half awake. Tails opened the door to find Sonic standing on the doorstep.

"hmm, Sonic what are you doing awake this early in the morning?" Tails asked sleepily

"sorry Tails but I had to tell someone." Sonic blurted out

"what?" Tails said still rather drowsily

"me and Amy are getting married!" Sonic exclaimed

"really?" Tails said doubtfully

"no," sonic replied "April fools ahahahaha"

"oh, well come inside then I was just getting breakfast ready." Tails said

Cosmo had just finished making tea when Sonic came in and sat down tipping the chair he was sitting on at a dangerous angle (again).

"so are you pranking anyone today?" Sonic asked

"what do you mean, its not like I usually prank people." Tails replied

"have you forgotten what I said two seconds ago, its April fools." Sonic said

"umm what's April fools?" Cosmo asked walking in with a cup of tea in her hands

"It's a day where people play practical jokes on each other." Tails explained

"oh, ok then who should I play a joke on?" Cosmo asked "and what joke should I play on them?"

"well you could change all the labels on Amy's shampoo bottles." Tails suggested

"heh, that would really make her mad but Espio is the kind of person you need to do that." Sonic said

"I suppose that if I knew this would be happening then I should have planned it in advance." Cosmo sighed

"well we could still try." Sonic suggested

"and if we fail…..i suppose there's always next year." Tails added

"what about Eggman?" Cosmo asked

"don't worry there're plenty of people pranking him." Sonic laughed "I'm sure he will have his hands full."

"well I suppose we could try the shampoo bottle prank but it's kinda mean don't you think?" Cosmo said

"yeah, and Amy can get pretty violent when she's angry." Tails mused

So April fools events were put off until next year. Sonic went for a run leaving Cosmo and Tails alone together.

"you know that strange seedrian from yesterday?" Tails asked

"yes." Cosmo replied

"how do you think he got here?" Tails wondered "and what is he doing here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to either of those questions." Cosmo said "but there is one story I was told when I was young involving a mysterious seedrian that was different from a normal thorndrigan."

"What?" Tails asked

"he was said to be a royal archmage who would serve the leading monarch of the seedrians." Cosmo said

"so we don't have anything to worry from him?" Tails asked

"well if he is the one mentioned in the story." Cosmo replied

"that's good, hey Cosmo the fair is coming into town tomorrow would you like to go with me?" Tails said changing the subject

"sure I'd love to." Cosmo replied happily

Tails and Cosmo kissed and Cosmo went to bed but Tails stayed up for a while before falling asleep on his desk where he was drawing new designs. That night Tails had a weird dream where he was standing in a meadow and a seedrian looking like Galaxina (from Cosmo's descriptions) was standing in front of him.

"ummm, why am I here? and what do you want?" Tails asked confused

"ohhh I just wanted to see what the boy who stole my little sister's heart looked like." Galaxina replied then she turned around giggling and walked off saying to herself "wait until the others hear this, Cosmo's got a boyfriend hahahaha." Then Tails' dreams shifted to other things.


	5. Chapter 5: a visit to a friends house

I decided to change the rating to K+ just to be safe……….actually why did I bother with that?

Cosmo woke at four in the morning and wondered downstairs sleepily. She had been here five days now (including today) and went about making tea. Although everyone acted like nothing had happened they were hiding it and were really rather shaken including Cosmo.

'I know why I was crying the other day now' thought Cosmo 'I'm missing my family, I must have been reunited with them after I died but I can't remember all of it'

Unfortunately Cosmo didn't notice she was spilling hot tea on her hand and pulled back instinctively and cried out waking up Tails who rushed from his desk immediately (in the last chapter Tails fell asleep drawing designs).

"what's wrong Cosmo?" Tails asked hurriedly

"oh, I spilt tea on myself sorry for waking you up." Cosmo apologized

"just as long as you're ok." Tails replied

"err Tails, why have you got blueprints on your face." Cosmo asked "did you fall asleep while you where drawing designs?"

"umm, probably." Tails said

Cosmo giggled

"anyway I'm going back to sleep, it's what four in the morning." Tails mumbled incredibly sleepily

However neither Tails nor Cosmo could get back to sleep and eventually decided (both at the same time) to go for a walk. Cosmo was heading down the stairs when Tails was opening the front door.

"uhhh Tails, what are you doing?" Cosmo asked

"oh I couldn't get to sleep, so I'm going for a walk." Tails replied

"hehe that's a coincidence I was just about to do the same thing." Cosmo said laughingly

So Cosmo and Tails both went out for a walk together and watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon lighting up the sky a pale red.

"can you hear that?" Tails whispered

"hear what?" Cosmo asked in a very quiet voice

"listen, the dawn chorus." Tails said still whispering

Then Cosmo heard it, a group of birds all singing to each other. It was very peacefull and Cosmo nearly fell asleep on Tails' shoulder.

"uhhh Cosmo, are you still awake." Tails asked

"hmmm, kind of." Cosmo mumbled sleepily

Tails sighed contentedly and picked Cosmo up and carried her towards home. Cosmo drifted off to sleep in Tails' arms and later woke up in her own bed. She wondered downstairs and looked at Tails' clock, it was kinda hard to read because its hands were made from a spanner and a screwdriver, it was eleven o'clock. Tails was already making breakfast when Cosmo walked in to the kitchen.

"Tails?" Cosmo said

"yes." Tails replied

"we aren't seeing much of our friends are we?" Cosmo asked

"not really, maybe we should go out more often." Tails answered

"so what shall we do today?" Cosmo wondered

"let's go visit sonic." Tails suggested

"right, umm tails where does Sonic live?" Cosmo asked

"he moves around allot but right now I think he's living near that big forest west of the mountains." Tails replied

Tails and Cosmo headed out towards the forest when they came across the strange seedrian from the other day. He was eating an apple and as Tails and Cosmo walked past he looked at them intently and then walked into the forest.

"w-who is he?" Cosmo said shakily after he'd gone

"I don't know." Tails replied concerned

After the strange encounter they continued to Sonic's house which turned out to seem unoccupied. It was a nice place which was made out of plaster and wood and apparently had been around for several centuries.

"maybe he's out." Tails suggested

Suddenly the door opened with Sonic looking very tired.

"uhhh hi sonic, we came round for a visit but if you're too tired then we'll come back later." Tails said

"tired? Me? Are you joking?" Sonic asked obviously tired

"well judging by the bags under your eyes I'd say you're very tired." Cosmo replied

"heh, you got me," Sonic said half asleep "well come on in."

Tails and Cosmo went inside and saw several very large books titled 'mobian lore (book I, II and III)'

"yeah I've been reading mobian lore, I'm only halfway through the first book and I spent most of yesterday and last night reading." Sonic admitted

"what were you searching for?" Tails asked

"something about my super form." Sonic replied

"and did you find anything?" Cosmo said

"nothing much, but there is something that might interest you Tails." Sonic answered

"what's that?" Tails asked

"apparently there was once a line of kitsune in mobius." Sonic said

"w-what and you expect me to be a descendant of a kitsune?" Tails enquired quite flustered

"well I suppose it's possible." Cosmo suggested trying to calm Tails "I mean you have got two tails."

Meanwhile Tails, Cosmo and Sonic were talking the strange seedrian was walking through the forest thinking to himself. First let me explain a few things about him: firstly he is not a normal thorndrigan (also he dresses differently but more of that later) he looks much more humanoid and had a pair of raven black wings hidden under his coat (that's why he has massive slits in the back of his coat, it's a long black leather coat by the way he also wears a grey and white striped jumper and some grey jeans) also his skin is more or less the same colour as galaxina's also his eyes are blue. Secondly, he's not all he seems to be. He is alive because at the time of the metarex war he was imprisoned by black doom (if you don't know him look him up in a sonic wiki) who was trying to obtain some of his power mainly because he is as Cosmo mentioned: a royal archmage (of winter to be exact, that is just another interesting aspect of being born a royal archmage: you are one of the four seasons no mater when you are born). Thirdly his name is Luke. He met Galaxina by accident, she rebuked him for entering her room without permission then realised she hadn't met him before (the royal archmage before Luke had been a woman and was about ten years older than Galaxina, she had been galaxina's close friend but nearly always forgot to ask permission before entering/teleporting into Galaxina's room, unfortunately she had died in battle) Galaxina then asked him if he was the next royal archmage to which he replied 'yep, now if you don't mind I have to fight something which will probably kill me' she then looked sad and asked him 'how can you joke about death?' and he replied 'I don't know, please don't look sad' and so the two became friends but Luke still does not know about Galaxina's death. Anyway he's probably the same age as Galaxina when she died. And lastly he has a split personality and can usually be found talking to himself. Now while Luke was walking through the forest he was thinking 'who is that seedrian? Is she Cosmo that Galaxina talked about so often? Or is she somebody else?' he sighed. His other self laughed.

"_hah, you still think about her?"_ he said

"who exactly are you talking about?"

"_Galaxina."_

"then yes, yes I do."

"_why?"_

"for personal reasons."

Luke continued through the forest deep in thought and kept walking. Because he was focusing on his thoughts he tripped over a large root and his apple rolled away.

"damn." Both he and his other self said at the same time.

He walked further until he came to a very large glade which had a solitary tree in the middle. The rest was grass and a few flowers. Luke sat down resting on the tree and fell asleep. Now back at Sonic's house Tails was totally confused by all the kitsune talk and also quite flustered.

"b-but a kitsune, I can't be a kitsune." Tails said still very flustered

"well it's still possible my little kitsune friend." Sonic laughed

"hey that's not funny." Tails exclaimed

"oh come on he's just messing around, my sweet kitsune." Cosmo replied teasingly

Tails sighed, it was two against one and so what if he was the descendant of a kitsune.

"ok, if I'm a kitsune I should have some form of fox magic correct?" Tails asked

"I suppose, I mean your uncle Merlin has magic." Sonic answered

"what does it say about kitsune?" Cosmo said trying to open the first massive lore book which fell down on her.

"ahhhh help, help me get it off!" Cosmo screamed as the book was crushing her

Tails rushed to her aid quickly pulling the book off her.

"are you ok?" Tails asked concerned

"y-yes I think so." Cosmo replied shakily

"wait, I think it has a section about kitsune." Sonic mused picking up the book from the floor and putting it back on the table.

Suddenly Tails realised that they had spent most of the day talking and the light was fading.

"uhhh Sonic, it's getting late and Cosmo and I should be getting home." Tails said

"ok little buddy, I should probably be getting to sleep too." Sonic replied opening the door as Cosmo and Tails walked off "see ya."

As they were walking towards home they decided to go through the forest.

"I love you Cosmo." Tails whispered gently in Cosmo's ear

"and I love you too." Cosmo replied kissing Tails on the cheek

Fireflies started to come out and lit up parts of the forest with their bright glow.

"look at them, so free and careless." Cosmo sighed contentedly

"yes so pretty, but you exceed their beauty over a million times." Tails said

Cosmo blushed

"y-you really think so?" Cosmo asked

"of course, you're the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on." Tails replied

Galaxina looked down on the couple from heaven and smiled

'_Ah love, one of the many traps life sets for you'_

Galaxina then thought about what experience she had with love, she had considered red pine/Marcus and then decided to not have much to do with him especially after she had heard he had become a metarex. Then there was Luke, but she had decided that he was only a friend even though he would probably die for her although he didn't really care for his own life at all. Cosmo and Tails continued through the forest unaware they were being watched by Galaxina and also unaware that they were going directly towards the glade Luke was sleeping in. Luke woke a little groggily and stumbled out of the glade and wondered into the forest again.

"idiot." He said to himself whacking himself over the head "I must have wondered to far from the path."

Meanwhile Galaxina decided it might be fun to see who was around so she descended and floated around until she came across Luke who was walking in a vague direction he thought might be the path fortunately he had a good sense of direction and soon found the path. Galaxina hid behind a tree.

'_I can't let him know I'm dead, he might go insane with depression'_

She ascended back up to heaven rather shaken where Earthia was waiting for her looking very cross. Tails and Cosmo eventually got home (without encountering Luke who had already found his way out of the forest) and went to bed very tired. That night it started raining at midnight and not everyone was indoors, a dark figure stood in the rain with his eyes glowing blue in the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6: waking up in the morning

Sorry I ran out of inspiration at the last moment and had to wait for a while before finally getting my inspiration back

* * *

Cosmo stumbled sleepily downstairs, it was one o'clock in the morning. she suddenly realized someone sitting on the sofa looking at the picture of the semi ruined party on the blue typhoon.

"G-Galaxina is that you?" Cosmo asked slightly bewildered

"yes, it's me little sister." Galaxina said fondly

Cosmo burst into tears

"what's wrong Cosmo?" Galaxina asked her voice changing from placid to worried

"i-it's just I can't remember anything about when I was with you and mother." Cosmo said in-between sobs

"that's probably for the better, it would affect your ability to live in this world." Galaxina replied comfortingly

Cosmo stopped crying so much

"b-but why are you here?" Cosmo asked "I mean are you alive?"

"that's the thing, I disobeyed one of the laws of heaven but since it was only a minor one I only get put in limbo for one week." Galaxina replied

"uhhh, limbo?" Cosmo asked confused

"oh right, it's basically where I get sent down to the living world as a ghost for a while." Galaxina explained "but that's not the only reason I came here, I need to ask you a favour."

"ok, what is it?" Cosmo asked

"well I have a friend called Luke, and well… he'd be quite devastated if he knew I was dead so…could you…like…make a new body for me?" Galaxina replied

"how do I do that?" Cosmo asked

"well simply your flower buds will have a seed in them and you just focus a memory of me into that seed and I'll do the rest." Galaxina answered

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Cosmo and Galaxina both stopped talking. The air grew cold.

"it's Luke." Galaxina whispered "I mustn't let him see me like this, he can tell the dead from the living." Galaxina whispered and hid behind the sofa

Cosmo got up and opened the door. The strange seedrian otherwise known as Luke was standing outside.

"umm hey, does Tails live here I kinda need his help with something." Luke asked

"T-Tails is asleep, can you come back later?" Cosmo said slightly nervous

"yeah sure." He replied then walked away and mumbled under his breath "if I'm not dead by then."

When Cosmo closed the door she sighed with relief and relaxed

"he has a very intimidating aura." Cosmo finally said breaking the silence

"I wouldn't say that to his face, he's very sensitive and although he may not hurt you he definitely won't talk to you for a week at the very least." Galaxina warned

"so who is he exactly?" Cosmo asked "your boyfriend?"

"_NO_, he's just a friend." Galaxina replied exasperated

"sure, I believe you." Cosmo remarked sarcastically

Galaxina sighed

"can you please just focus on my seed?" Galaxina pleaded

"don't worry I've already done it." Cosmo assured her holding out the seed

Cosmo went to the greenhouse in Tails' garden (which had a selection of rare flowers which apparently had come from overseas) and pulled out a large plant pot, filled it with compost and then buried the seed and went back to the house.

"I hadn't notice how dusty it is in here." Cosmo said looking around

Rain started falling out side and Cosmo shivered

"I'm going to get a blanket." Cosmo explained and started towards the stairs

"hey Cosmo, I thought I'd give you a heads up: you and your boyfriend are going to have to go to school soon." Galaxina warned

"heh, more excitement in my life just what I need." Cosmo said (yet again) sarcastically

She continued up the stairs and went into her own room and got the duvet from her bed, wrapping it around herself she wondered downstairs and sat on the sofa then Galaxina and Cosmo talked for a while before Cosmo finally drifted into a doze and Galaxina soon followed. It was four in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7: it's still raining

Unfortunately Galaxina will be going in chapter 8 but coming back again in chapter 10….I think

Tails woke at ten o'clock in the morning and reluctantly got out of bed and sleepily stumbled downstairs. He was surprised to find Cosmo asleep on the sofa with a ghostly visitor (Tails has a phobia of ghosts, I can't remember what it's called) and somewhat afraid but he remained calm and went into the kitchen to make breakfast which consisted of two scrambled eggs (one each) some orange juice and toast. Then he wondered if the ghost, who looked like Galaxina from Cosmo's descriptions, would eat anything. As if reading his thoughts and very much to his surprise Galaxina said from behind him

"don't worry I don't need to eat."

"ahhhh, you gave me a heart attack." Tails exclaimed "who are you exactly? Galaxina?"

"yes that is what I am called." Galaxina replied

Galaxina then proceeded to explain everything that had happened that morning.

"so you know that strange seedrian?" Tails asked

"his name is Luke." Galaxina sighed

"so you know him?" Tails repeated

"yes, he was my best friend." Galaxina replied slightly sadly

Tails made a mental note not to discuss that topic again. Cosmo slowly began to wake up and Galaxina wondered over to her.

"well you slept in late." Galaxina said

"mmmm five more minutes." Cosmo pleaded sleepily

Tails laughed.

Meanwhile in the cold rain Luke trudged through the muddy track. He was heading back to Tails' house. Suddenly a heavily armoured robot stepped in front of him. He tried to step round it and it stepped in his way again.

"you are not a registered citizen, therefore you must register your citizenship with the Eggman." The robot droned in an emotionless voice

"well excuse me if I don't care what the Eggman person wants me to do, now please get out of my way or you will regret ever encountering me." Luke retorted

"negative. You must register your citizenship." The robot ordered

Luke smiled a psychotic smile and looked at the robot through his drenched hair

"very well you will regret meeting me you fool." Luke said

The rain around Luke changed into hail as soon as it came anywhere near him and the robot decided it would be a good idea to move out of the way of this individual but he could not go against his programming.

"actually I'm in a good mood today so I won't destroy you, maybe this Tails can change you into something else or reprogram you." Luke decided

The robot felt himself being encased in ice and soon was totally frozen. Luke continued on his way dragging the frozen robot behind him he intended to get to Tails' house before the robot unfroze, mind you in this awful weather he had plenty of time.

Back at Tails' house Cosmo and Tails were sitting down to breakfast while Galaxina was sitting on the sofa thinking with her eyes were glazed over.

"Tails you know the blue typhoon?" Cosmo asked

"well I did build it." Tails replied

"what did you do with it?" Cosmo wondered

"I took some of it apart but the ship is still there, why do you want to know?" Tails explained

"oh, just curios." Cosmo said hurriedly

Suddenly the air grew cold and it felt as if winter had come early

Galaxina suddenly snapped out of her thoughtful state and hid inside a cupboard. Cosmo opened the door and there stood Luke in drenched clothes and his hair soaked. Strangely he smelt like a forest after it had just been rained on.

"is Tails awake yet?" Luke asked

"yes, umm you're soaked." Cosmo replied

"oh, right." Luke said

A cold breeze seemed to sweep through the house and all the moister on Luke's clothes froze and shattered into a tiny hail storm which was blown away by the cold winds. Luke was now completely dry and soon the ice shattered on the robot who remained still for some reason. Luke stepped inside.

"I know this is a bit….well intrusive but could I ask you a favour?" Luke asked

"you may." Tails replied

I'd like you to fix this for me." Luke said pulling a small disk like machine out of his sleeve

Suddenly Cosmo screamed as the robot slowly got up.

For once I thought I'd try a cliff hanger ;) again sorry this is late but I ran out of time plus I'm having to move house so don't expect another chapter for at least a few weeks :(


	8. Chapter 8: the end of the day

Changing the rating yet again to T+ for some slight (I say slight) violence in the chapter after this one. Oh and sorry for the wait but I didn't have any Internet because the annoying people at virgin media refused to provide us with Wi-Fi because we (apparently) have a bad credit rating. So we had to get B.T. so a few weeks turned into a few months.

Cosmo screamed and Tails dashed towards her to get her away from the robot and only just succeeded, she had fainted. Tails turned to look at Luke who was making a series of hand signs and muttering an incantation. Suddenly time froze, only for five seconds but it was enough for Luke, he dashed at the robot and as soon as his hand made contact with the robot it began to freeze. Time shattered back to its normal state. It was only a matter of seconds before the robot froze entirely.

"sorry that was my fault." Luke apologized

"just don't unfreeze that thing again." Tails replied rather breathless

"you could reprogram it." Luke suggested

"I will, just later." Tails said

"I've noticed something." Luke answered in a concerned tone "this thing has a tracker."

The ice parted at the place where the robots heart would be and Luke reached in a ripped out a small microchip.

"I'm leaving for the time being but I'll be back for that gadget of mine." Luke said as he headed for the door

"great, just promise me something." Tails requested

"what?" Luke asked

"don't endanger Cosmo again." Tails said

"dywren solriem." Luke promised in a strange tone almost like two voices overlapping "that's I swear upon my soul in the elves language."

"what like Santa's elves?" Tails asked sarcastically

"no, like the ones who lived in the forest and were the creators of archery." Luke replied slightly offended "the elves language is magic and if you swear your soul, the danger to you is very real."

Tails couldn't find anything to say and Luke walked out the door. It snapped shut behind him. Tails decided it would be better to put the fainted Cosmo on the sofa and get to work on the robot first. He disabled its ability to move and only left its simplest of defence mechanisms operating, then he got to work on its programming and soon left it deactivated. After that he put it his workshop and decided to take a break. Cosmo had woken up and Tails explained most of the day. The light was fading outside. They both found a note from Galaxina saying that she'd be back soon.

"hey why don't we go for a walk?" Tails suggested

"sure I don't see why not." Cosmo said

They both went outside and walked for a bit, enjoying each other's company, until they came to a small river. They sat on the bank and fireflies surrounded them.

"beautiful isn't it." Cosmo said

"yes, but your beauty is still the most radiant." Tails replied

"thank you tails." Cosmo answered and after a short pause she said, "Tails, can you sympathise with me when I say I lost my family again."

"yes I can, I'm sorry it's my fault." Tails apologised

"no it's not your fault, I chose you over being reunited with them." Cosmo said "I'm not blaming you…but…but I'm confused, I feel angry but I'm not sure who with and..well... I don't want to feel angry but I am."

"don't worry Cosmo you have every right to feel angry and I think you probably feel angry with me the most because I was the one who made you have a decision to make." Tails comforted

"b-b-b-but I don't want to be angry with you." Cosmo sobbed "I'm so confused.

Tails hugged her as she cried and soon she fell asleep in his arms. Tails didn't mind carrying her home but it had been a tiring day and he nearly fell asleep himself. When he got home he laid her in her bed. She looked so beautiful lying there asleep. Tails went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
